


Shh!

by TheNightFury



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Confession/Other Peoples reactions, Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, KAW 2020, Kalluzeb Appreciation Week, M/M, Mutual Pinning, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: Sabine accidentally stumbles onto an intimate moment between Kallus and Zeb. And like any little sister, she decides to spy on them.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727194
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Shh!

**Author's Note:**

> So its a little late but I hope you enjoy it!!! Fic 100% inspired by this amazing fanart by Sempaiko
> 
> https://sempaiko.tumblr.com/post/617330141087055872/shhh-part-a-and-part-b-kalluzeb-for-kaw-2020

It was just a quiet normal day in the Ghost, no missions, no supply runs, no work to the done on the Ghost, just a day for them all to relax and enjoy some well-deserved downtime. As soon she heard they were being given a day off, Sabine immediately knew what she was going to do with her time off. She had been dying to work on some art projects that had been swirling in her mind for days. 

So, before anyone could try and drag her off to help with something or another, she pulled out her paints and got to work. Instead of trying to force herself to commit to one idea, she just let the ideas flow out of her and onto her work surface. It was wonderful being able to just focus on getting all of her ideas out of her head and breathe life into them. Sabine quickly became lost in her work, losing all track of time until his stomach started loudly rumbling reminding her that maybe she should get some food. 

With a pleased smile, Sabine set her paints down, pleased with her work so far before stepping out of her cabin and making her way over to the galley to grab some food. 

When Sabine heard voices coming from the galley, she expected to find some members of their crew turned family already working on getting some food for themselves, what she did not expect to see was Kallus and Zeb having a very intimate conversation in the middle of the galley, oblivious to everything around them. It was almost painfully sweet, but why did they have to do this in the galley of all places? Didn’t they know that’s where everyone would go for lunch right now?

“I uh….I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something with me….?” Zeb was awkwardly said. Wait, was he asking Kallus out on a date? Right here? Right now? She had, had a sinking feeling Zeb had feelings for him, but she hadn’t realized he was planning on acting on those feelings so soon. Not that she was complaining, the two idiots pinning over each other was getting very old very fast. They needed to move on from the pining and get on to the other stuff. 

“Do something with you?” Kallus curiously asked. 

“Like sparring?”

“N-no…” Zeb awkwardly said as footsteps approached Sabine and Hera started to say,

“Sabine wh-?” Sabine turned around, frantically waving her hands to quiet Hera who immediately clamped her mouth shut before curiously poking her head out to see Zeb and Alex talking. Hera’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening and ducked back into the hallway, hand over her mouth. 

“O-oh?” Kallus slowly said, seeming to finally catch on that this was more then a friendly get together. Good. “Z-Zeb….are you sure you want to spend time with….me?”

No no no what are you doing! Sabine wanted to scream. 

“What do you mean?” Zeb asked in confusion, tilting his head, one ear perking up, the other tilting to the side. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Zeb….you of all beings know what I’ve done-“

“I do and I’ve already told you, Lasan is behind me.”

“How can it be?” Alex exclaimed. “I was apart of the destruction of your home! Your people! I caused you and your family so much pain and suffering-“

“And you have devoted yourself to trying to atone for that,” Zeb firmly said, earing perking up, flicking. It was just then that Kanan and Ezra where walking up, seemingly taking a break from Jedi training. 

“Why are you gu-?”

“Shh!” Hera and Sabine simultaneously hissed. 

“What’s going-?” Ezra began so Sabine clamped her hand over his mouth to shut him up before they heard. Ezra tried to squirm away from her but she tightly held her hand over his mouth even as he slid to the ground to try and get a look himself. 

“Nothing I ever do can make up for what I’ve done-“

“Alex,” Zeb said, reaching over to take Kallus’s hands in his own. “I love you.” Sabine could imagine how Ezra’s eyes where likely comically widening at Zeb’s declaration, Sabine barely able to contain her squeal of excitement. He was finally confessing! It was happening. 

“Yo-…love me?” Kallus whispered, stunned. 

“I do,” Zeb said, taking Kallus’s hands in his own, staring deeply into Kallus’s eyes. 

“I want to be with you, no matter what you think of yourself, you are worthy of love, my love if you would have me.”

“I-“ Kallus whispered, looking at Zeb in shock and wonder. “I don’t feel worthy-“

“You don’t get to decide if you are worthy of my love or not,” Zeb firmly said, “I decide and I have decided that you are.”

“I-…” Alex stammered, staring at Zeb in disbelief. 

“If you don’t feel the same way I understand,” Zeb awkwardly said, ears flattening against his head. “I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-“

“That’s not it,” Kallus said. “I…I do feel the same way.”

“You do?” Zeb asked, ears perking up. 

“I do,” Kallus breathed, stepping closer to Zeb. “I…I don’t feel worthy of it-“

“You are.” Zeb firmly said, leaning forward so his face was inches from Kallus’s.

“But I…I want to be,” 

“I’ll keep reminding you until you believe it,” Zeb whispered, leaning in closer, Kallus leaning forward to met him. They where going to kiss, this was happening- Ezra let out a surprised yelp and tumbled forward, brining Sabine with him, the pair jumping apart in surprise, Kallus looking embarrassed, Zeb’s face twisting into rage as he stared at the pair, Ezra sheepishly waving at them, earning an elbow from Sabine. 

“Ow!” Ezra cried, glaring at Sabine. 

“Why did you do that?” Sabine asked. 

“It was Chopper!” Ezra snapped, glaring at the offending droid who rolled it, warbling something about not meaning to push baby jedi he was just trying to see what everyone was looking at. 

“E-everyone?” Kallus stammered, face turning bright red as Hera and Kanan sheepishly poked their heads out. 

“Not our fault you two lovebirds decided to have this conversation in the galley,” Kanan said, patting Kallus’s shoulder with a grin. “I’m happy for you two…but if you hurt him….you’ll have to deal with a very angry crew which includes two jedi.”

“N-noted,” Kallus stammered, looking genuinely afraid. Something told her though the threat was unnecessary, Kallus clearly cared too much about Zeb to intentionally hurt him. 

“We’ll continue this later in private,” Zeb whispered, taking Kallus’s hands once again to tenderly kiss them, Kallus’s face turning bright red as he nodded in agreement, earning a wide grin from Zeb who said, 

“Since we’re all here, let’s get some food!” Zeb said, releasing Kallus’s hands. 

“That’s what we’ve been trying to do!” Ezra cried as he scrambled to his feet. 

“I wasn’t stopping you,” Zeb said. 

“Sabine was!” Ezra grumbled. 

“Well that’s on her not me!” Zeb said, the pair continuing to bicker as they prepared lunch, Sabine taking the opportunity to walk over to a still flustered Kallus and whisper, 

“I’m happy for you two…you both deserve to be happy.” 

“You- …thank you,” Kallus whispered, looking at Sabine in shock, the corners of his lips slowly turning upwards. 

“Your welcome,” Sabine said with a grin before going over to help the boys. They really did deserve to be happy, they all did. Maybe…someday they all could be truly free from the Empire. For now though, she would take every happy little moment the force gave her.


End file.
